


Trust

by EgoDominusTuus



Series: Boys In Blue [8]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Blowjobs, Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, First Love, First Time, Good blowjobs, Healing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Military Boys, Sexual Content, m/m - Freeform, male relationship, mentions of abuse, pre game, spoiler free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 13:31:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6331129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgoDominusTuus/pseuds/EgoDominusTuus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you've been broken, only an angel can heal you. Even if he also happens to be a devil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

****I’d been struggling with the decision for weeks. I’d thought about it a thousand times, and every time that I’d come close to breaching the subject with Silas, I ended up chickening out. My heart would thunder in the back of my throat until I couldn’t breathe… and Silas would end up waking me up from nightmares that I couldn’t escape - nightmares that chased me relentlessly  in the darkest part of my mind.

  For some reason, they were worse when it rained.

  Silas and I had been _together_ for two months, sneaking away when we could, sharing soft moments that made me realize I had something real for the first time in my life. The idea had come to me after my Graduation - we’d snuck off to have a moment together, and Silas’ lips had been softer than anything I’d felt before as he kissed me.

  I knew that I’d be posted somewhere soon… and I knew that Silas wasn’t going to be able to immediately follow me. The only consolation that I had at being separated from him was that I was also going to be taken far away from Carslile and his henchmen.

  Every time I saw him, I could feel a tremor deep in my stomach - I had to hide it from everyone else, because they could never know what happened. They could never know where the fresh, pink scar on my back came from. They could never know that I’d lost a part of myself… and the only reason that I hadn’t completely given in to the sorrow of it was because I’d gained something so much more important.

  I’d gotten Silas King. I would happily accept nightmares every night, if it meant that I would wake up to Silas there, beside me. It was like he had a sixth sense for it, too… he was always there when I needed him. He was always there to wake me up.

  I wanted, more than anything, to show him how much that meant. To show him that I really loved him - that he had my heart, that I trusted him implicitly.

  I knew one way that I could do that.

  Silas had never asked me to do it - he’d actually made a point to avoid the subject altogether. We’d made love dozens of times, and it had never come up. I knew that he was doing it for my own peace of mind… and I knew that thinking about it made my heart leap into my throat with such violence that I came close to a panic attack.

  But I’d been thinking about it… about how much I wanted it. About how much I wanted Silas… and I knew that there was no better way to show him how much I loved him.

  How much I trusted him.

  I couldn’t tell him my plans though - I had a feeling that if I did, he’d talk me out of it, just to spare me the emotions that it would elicit. That fierce, protective nature was just one of the reasons that I knew I could do this… I knew I was ready for this.

  Silas had been more than willing to take a small trip with me - I didn’t really have anywhere to go in the few weeks that I had between Graduation and deployment, and I knew him well enough to know that he wasn’t going to let me run around on my own. I’d probably end up getting into trouble. There was a small part of me that had a feeling Carslile was going to try to get some sweet revenge.

  Maybe that’s what Silas realized, too.

  Whatever the reason for him coming with me, I wasn’t going to complain. Just the drive there was soft and peaceful - though Silas drove, he instantly put one hand out to take mine, and I happily held it. I hadn’t really thought much when I picked the location - a nice hotel, a room with a gorgeous view of the beach. Honestly, I didn’t think that the setting mattered.

  What mattered was the things that happened _in_ the setting.

  Silas could tell that something was on my mind - he kept slipping me sidelong glances, his mouth pursing as though he wanted to ask a question. It was hard, not talking to him about it. I knew if I did, it wasn’t going to work. I had to watch Silas suffer in my silence, and it made my chest ache.

  I tried to show him that things were okay - I brought his hand to my mouth, giving soft kisses. I sang along with the songs on the radio, and tried to flash him as many smiles as I could muster… but the closer that we got to our room, the more and more my heart had started to

flutter in my chest, until I wasn’t sure that I was going to be able to keep myself calm and steady.

  It was only the sweet glances from his blue hues that let me know it was worth it. This was all going to be worth it.

  He was worth _anything._

Even while I thought that - as we entered our hotel room - I felt my heart thundering so hard inside of my chest that I was fairly certain it was going to split my ribs and confess my intentions.

  Silas, who had picked up both of our bags before I’d had a chance to grab anything, dropped them into the corner of the room and flicked his glance back to me. Tension was a palpable line along his body, and I couldn’t help but to wonder what _he_ thought we were here for. Because, clearly, he had no idea of my intentions. I just hoped, when all was said and done, that it was worth it for him.

  God, I hoped that I wasn’t being stupid - I hoped that this meant as much to him as it meant to me.

  I’d had all of these plans - walking on the beach, going out to a nice dinner, something else hopelessly romantic… and yet, Silas was standing in the corner of the room with apprehension on his face, putting his handsome smile into a tight line, and I didn’t know if any of it was going to work anymore. I actually felt a blush wash over my face in a line of crimson that chased away the pale complexion that I’d been carrying around from worry all day.

  I didn’t know if I was ready, but I had to do _something_ to help with that expression. I didn’t know what he was thinking, but whatever it was, it wasn’t _anything good_. I made it across the room in a few quick steps, until I was standing in front of him. I took the last step that pressed the front of our bodies together in a sweet, hot line of perfection. Even though he had quite a few inches of height on me, I was always so happy with the way that our bodies seemed to fit together in perfection, like two halves that had always been meant to come back together. My hands moved slowly, tracing along the top of his, skating up his arms, dancing across his shoulders, tickling at his neck… until finally, they gently ghosted across his jawline. I let my lips spill into a smile, and I let my feelings for him bleed into my eyes like a lovesong.

  “I’m glad we’re here, _together._ ” I put emphasis on the word, and I saw the chill of anxiety in his eyes start to thaw. I didn’t wait to see his gaze turn to spring - instead, I looped my fingers behind his neck and pulled him down into a kiss.

  He seemed all too happy to melt against me.

  For a moment, I enjoyed the feel of his mouth against mine - sweet warmth and velvety tongues dancing against one another until I felt dizzy with the passion of it. Just the taste of him filling my mouth was enough to make me brave. Maybe we didn’t need to wait - maybe I didn’t have to set it up like some romantic evening… maybe just this would be enough?

  I let out a small sound and pulled back from him, and the second that he saw the worry in my eyes, his face went back to impassively worried.

  “Quinn…?” There seemed to be a question there that he didn’t want to ask, and I had to take a deep breath. I knew that it wasn’t going to mean as much to him… but… I just wanted everything to be perfect. Instead of answering him, I spilled forward again. My arms wrapped around his waist and I let my face fall against the curve of his shoulder.

   “What’s going on, Quinn, I-” His words cut off into a pleasured hiss as I let my teeth sink against the curve of his neck, right above the big pulse. My tongue danced out, and I could taste the beat of his heart. My own came to play, speeding up until it caught up with Silas’ tempo. I loved how in tune we were, though I knew that at the moment I was doing a horrible job of telling him what I meant. My hands slipped from around him, taking his own digits in my grip.

  I couldn’t tell him - words were so easy for me, but these just wouldn’t come. I couldn’t tell him what I wanted to do, I couldn’t charm him into realizing what I meant…

  I needed to show him.

  I _had_ to show him.

  The minute that my mouth left his neck, he seemed to gain back some semblance of sanity. He took a small, shaking gasp and uttered my name again.

  “Quinn, do we need to talk… I…”

   “Shh… come lay with me.”

   Something flashed over his face, and I couldn’t read it. I didn’t understand why he seemed so _worried_  in the light of this situation, but he really was. Maybe I was just doing more harm than good?

  My own level of anxiety was slowly rising, and I realized that if I didn’t do this… and do it now… I was going to lose my nerve.

  But Silas deserved it… more than anything, he deserved to have _all_ of me. I wanted to give him all of me, before we had to be apart.

   I wasn’t sure, but I think I needed to feel this, just as much as I needed to let him feel it. With one final tug, I pulled him down to the well made mattress. I had a moment of reveling in how _nice_ it felt to be laying on a bed. My cot (or Sil’s) at the camp was hard and unforgiving. I didn’t care so much - having a roof over my head was better than worrying about sleeping on the streets - but still… the luxury of such a soft mattress, and equally soft sheets…

  I didn’t want to think about getting used to it, but I certainly could. With a small smile, I kicked my boots off and crawled further on to the king-sized bed.

  “Sil?” My voice was small, anxious. He sat at the corner of the mattress looking at me with a mixture of desire and despair in his eyes. I held my hands out to him,  my lower lip pouting. “Join me… please?”

  Like he was caught in some kind of spell, he kicked his boots off and warily crawled after me on the bed. I still didn’t understand the tension in his gorgeous shoulders, but I had full plans on making him forget all about it before I proceeded with my _own_ plan.

   I waited until he was laying in front of me before slipping behind him on the bed. Though I was shorter than he was, I was easily able to slip one leg on either side of him. With another gentle kiss to his neck, I let my fingers glide up the side of his arms before working my digits against his tense shoulders. Instantaneously, he let out a small groan of pleasure. I could feel the tight muscles, evidence of the anxiety that I could clearly see written on his face. I wriggled until my body was pressed in a sweet line against the curve of his back, and nipped lightly at his ear while still working my fingers along his shoulders, following along the line of his spine.

  He let out another low sound in his throat that made my entire body tingle. I swallowed hard, licking at the shell of his ear in one hot line before moving back. I pushed away slightly so that my hands could slip under his shirt. I didn’t try to pull it over his head, but I wanted to feel bare skin against my digits, and he seemed all too pleased to let me do it. His body leaned against my touch, and I greedily allowed my fingers to skate up along his back, working against the taut muscles as I did so.

  “You’re so tense, baby.” I let the endearment slip from my tongue, my cheeks stinging at the soft mention of it. I think that he was going to answer as to why, but I wrapped my hands around him, so that my fingers could knead against his chest, thumb playfully skimming against his nipple. Another little sound, and I dove my head forward so that I could nuzzle against his neck again. “I hope I can make you feel better…?”

  Again, it sounded like he was going to answer me - I took the opportunity to set my teeth against the bend of his shoulder. Sweet satisfaction pulsed through me as I felt his body jerk. My hands, holding against him, laid witness to the way that his heart jumped in his chest. I’d told him that I’d loved him, but every time I was around him… every time we had an intimate moment, that emotion seemed to surge and deepen. I was honestly beginning to realize that there was no end to the love that I felt for him, no roof that could be blown out. It was infinity, into the stars… and I was more than okay with this.

  I’d never trusted my heart to someone, never carefully laid it out in front of them to do with as they will, regardless of the consequences. If Silas King had wanted to, he could have easily crushed me with the utterance of a few words.

  But I knew that he wouldn’t. I didn’t know how I knew, but I’d known it since the moment that I’d met him. This was a man that I could _trust._

Trust was really the name of the game with my intentions… and I only hoped that I was brave enough to follow through. I needed to show him that I loved him this much, and I knew that words simply weren’t going to be enough.

  For the moment, I was content with playing the sweet sheet music of his body - I wanted to make his every nerve sing. It wasn’t hard to slip around him, my hands still underneath his shirt - this time, when I raised my arms, he willingly let me slip the material over his head.

  “God, you’re so _fucking_ beautiful.” It had been my mantra since the first moment I’d seen Silas without his clothing on. I knew that he didn’t believe me, and I’d made it my mission to tell him every single time I saw him disrobed. I didn’t know how he couldn’t see it - the sweet planes of his chest, the hard muscles so mouthwateringly delicious… everything about him from the curve of his lips to the way that he took care of his physique was absolutely stunning.

  It made my blood burn hot to think, yet again, that this gorgeous man was _mine._ I didn’t know how I’d gotten so lucky, but I did know that I would have went through the hell that I’d been through a thousand times over as long as he was waiting for me on the other side.

  “Quinn…” There was a slight flush to his cheeks, and I knew that it was from my words. I crawled up along his body - he gave a quick scoot back so that he was leaned against the headboard. I didn’t care though, because it gave me access to straddle his lap. My hands came back up, massaging along his arms, while my head dipped down. I laid a string of kisses like a necklace along his throat, moving to run my tongue along his collarbone, pausing every so often to give a nip that brought another growl of need and pleasure from his throat. I could tell that he was enjoying himself by the obvious bulge between us both, trapped by his pants.

  God, Silas King _never_ needed to have pants on. They were always getting in the way.

  I let my hips gyrate for a moment, working my weight slightly against that obvious arousal so that he could feel my own calling in return. I could feel the anxiety ebbing from his body, being replaced with the sweet, hot molten sensation of desire. This was what I wanted… this was exactly the state that I needed him to be in.

  My head raised, and for a moment, I caught his eyes. Those blue hues were like a soft glimpse of heaven, and I let out a shuddering sigh at the truth of his beauty again. It wasn’t just his physical appearance - it was the weight that was held in his gaze. The person that he was, the mind that was so quick to think and quicker to care… it was everything about him. I was ready to give him _all_ of me. The more I stayed pressed against him, the more I realized that it was foolish for me to have taken so long to really realize that.

  I let my head lean up and in slowly, until I could feel the heat of his breath washing back against my mouth - his lips were soft, so kissable, and half parted for me already. My tongue spilled forward, licking at his lower lip until it was as smooth as velvet. As I did so, I let my hand snake down his chest, to delve into his pants. He laughed against my mouth.

  “Quinn, do you have to ruin every pair of pants I own?”

  I looked down between us, letting my gaze turn dark. “Maybe.” I muttered, “They’re my mortal enemy.”

  His laughter was a beautiful sound, deep and vibrating through his chest. It was almost a shame to cut it off - but the sweet gasp that spilled from his throat as I let my fingers wrap around his arousal was even better.

  I could see the sensation of it spill across his features - his lips parted further, tongue darting out to lick at his pout. His pupils contracted before snapping into wide dilation, and a sweet splash of color burned against his cheeks. His arms moved up to tighten around me, and his fingers slipped beneath my shirt. Just feeling those pads against my skin made me shiver, made me feel hungry and wanton to put flesh to flesh. Soon, I had to tell myself. _Soon, but not yet._

  My fingers stroked a slow line against his erection, thumb brushing over his already swollen head, and he gasped again. “ _Quinn._ ” Silas moaned it out, his voice muttering something about pants once more.

  “Then take them off.” The plight of my life - asking Silas King to take his pants off. Lucky for me, when I extracted my hand from the offending clothing article and scooted away from him, he snorted in protest. I knew that I’d get my way.

  To reward him, I stood from the bed and grabbed the hem of my shirt. With a quick flourish, I pulled it up and over my head, so that the bare expanse of my chest was exposed. His eyes lingered on me for a moment, and I could see unspoken thoughts crossing through his mind. It always seemed like Silas was thinking thoughts that I would never know… but I was satisfied with the fact that his hands went to his pants and he came up to his knees to pull the offending garment from his perfect body.

  I returned the favor by unfastening the button to mine and letting them drop to the floor. I stepped away from the pants with nothing but a pair of black shorts clinging to my body, more an emphasis on my erection than a cover.

  I felt… _shy._

  It was odd - I hadn’t really felt this way around Silas before. I’d felt nervous, excited, worried that I wouldn’t be good enough… but I’d never felt shy. Suddenly, I could count every scar on my body, every imperfection that I had… and as I slunk towards Silas - who had removed his pants - I did something that I never allowed myself to do. My father had beaten it out of me long ago, but Silas deserved it. Silas deserved everything.

  I let that shy vulnerability clearly bleed across my features.

  It was hard to let that part of me shine through; I could be cocky, sarcastic, charming… but I was rarely vulnerable. I’d learned when I was young that weakness merited a fist to the gut, and ribs so sore that it was hard to breathe. I knew though… I knew that Silas wasn’t going to hurt me. With my emotions raw on my sleeve, I crawled back onto the bed, slipping between Silas’ legs and nuzzling against his torso.

  I could feel the length of him pressed against my chest, and the way that his breath rose and fell steadily from the expanse of skin that I nuzzled. I looked up at him, my green eyes rolling to meet his blue…

   I smiled.

  There was a mixture of emotions on his face - confusion, a need that I couldn’t quite decipher, and love. Soft, sweet, all healing love. I saw when his eyes flickered over my back, to the scar that stretched from shoulder to ass cheek - and I saw the flash of pain there.

  It was time to put that pain aside.

  It was time for both of us.

  I kissed his stomach softly, and then gave a little nibble - his hips instantly jerked up at the nip, and I reveled in the feel of him grinding against me. My hands moved upward, stroking along his bare legs. My fingers ran up and down the skin, from hip to ankle, and I snuggled into his waist again.

  My entire body was trembling, shaking. My breath was coming in soft little ragged gasps. Even though I wanted to do this - even though it was Silas, and I knew that everything was going to be okay… there was that final barrier to break down. That final step that I had to take - one last plunge, and I would be completely immersed in the sea that was Silas.

  God, I was so ready for it.

  “Quinn, what’s wrong?” The tension was trying to spill back into his frame, and I knew that I had to stop it from happening. If he started to be concerned, it could ruin all of my progress. Instead of answering him, I let my teeth rake against his abdomen, tongue swirling happy lines against the perfect stretch of his abs. Every inch of him was pure Adonis, and I dared to dip my head lower than I’d ever gone before. My lips spilled to the side, and I bit at his hip… and then I traced my lips in a slow line across the top of his shorts, tongue slipping beneath the hem to tickle at the soft spill of curls across his torso that disappeared into his shorts.

    _“What are you doing?”_ This time, the question was a soft, moaned gasp. My own breath was coming quicker and quicker, and only half it of had to do with fear. I could smell the sweet scent of him - closer than I’d ever been, so close that I could feel his cock jump at my touch against my throat.

   “Silas…” My voice was a tremble, more anxious than I’d ever spoken before. “Hold very still… please?” My eyes rolled up to meet his, and I could see that his own hues were flared wide. My arms wrapped around his thighs, fingers curling at the edge of his shorts. I tugged them gently to expose another inch of flesh. Silas let out a sharp hiss of breath as I moved my face down that inch, lips ghosting along the new expanse of skin, tongue and teeth happy to take a taste.

  My  heart was still pounding, and I could feel Silas’ entire body shaking. His fingers were knots in the sheets, and I didn’t know if it was from the sensation, or his need to touch me. My eyes flicked up again, and I felt floored by his expression.

   Soft wonder was on his face, sweet and mystified. His lips were parted, as though a question was forever caught there. I smiled against his pelvis, though I could feel the tremble still rippling down my spine at what I was doing.

  My fingers tugged at his shorts again, dragging them down another inch. His entire body jerked with the motion, and I felt my body jerk in response. The bulge in his shorts was just another tug away, and I knew that Silas could probably feel the pounding of my heart through my wrists against his legs.

  My mouth grazed slowly back and forth again, taking the time to spill to to the curve where Silas’ legs met with the downward slant that led to his privates. My tongue licked there, teeth nipping. I kissed my way across and repeated the action against the other side. Finally, I kissed back to the center of his pelvis.

  It was hard to breathe. It was hard to wait.

  My head turned to the side, cheek nuzzling downward, so that I laid my face for the first time against the hard length of him. Even through the shorts, I could feel him pressed against my flesh. My rapid heartbeat sped even further, and I let my cheek slowly press back and forth, snuggling against the feel of him there.

  This was okay.

  This was _my_ Silas.

  This was _my home._

He was the only home that I’d ever really known.

  I took another deep breath and let my tongue spill out in a soft test, licking the fabric of his shorts slowly. Even through the cloth, I could taste him. I could feel his length beneath my touch, the head of his prick threatening to spill from his shorts.

  “Quinn!” Silas’ voice was a gasp, and my eyes rolled up slowly. He was staring at me with sweat a soft glisten on his forehead. His face was one torrent of clashing emotions, and it seemed to pain him to speak. “You don’t have to… you-”

  My fingers curled at the bottom of his shorts and I took a deep breath. “I love you, Silas King. More than I’ve ever loved anyone, and more than I ever will.” My smile was soft, my anxiety was still clear on my body. “Let me show you.”

  I pulled his shorts down, pushing them past his ankles and tossing them away from the bed.

  I think he was going to say something else, and I knew that I didn’t want to let him. For the first time, I took a taste of my sweet devil. My tongue ran a long, hot line from the base of his shaft to the tip - salty, sweet.

  Silas.

  All threats of memories of Carslile were quashed immediately. For now, there was only the taste of him, and only my need for _more._

His fingers were still knotted tight in the sheets, but I couldn’t pay attention to that. I let my tongue lick at the tip of him for a moment, enjoying the taste of his arousal, and then I swiped down one more time. I knew that I couldn’t keep just licking him. I needed more. I needed to feel him _filling_ my  mouth.

  The thought caused another pulse of fear to tremble through me - I remembered the sensation of that. Hard and aching at the back of my throat, shame and pain… and…

  And Silas would never make me feel that way. Almost to prove it to myself, though mostly to stop myself from losing my nerve, I let my tongue swipe up along the thick vein at his base one more time and then parted my lips to take the tip of him into my mouth.

  Silas King’s entire body was one fine tremor, and I heard a sound akin to pain spill from his throat at how much it seemed he wanted to jerk upward to meet my mouth. Emotion swelled over me at how much control he was clearly showing - if he’d moved then, if he’d slipped inside before I was ready…

  I would have lost it.

  But he hadn’t, and he was perfect.

  I shut my eyes tight, sucking at the saltiness of him until I drew the entire head of his length between my lips. He was thick enough to fill the circle of my mouth, and the taste of him was heady enough that my own body flexed, my pelvis gyrating against the bed. My tongue looped a slow circle around that sweetly engorged flesh, before sliding along the tip of him again.

  Silas seemed to be on fire beneath me. His hands clenched and released, clenched and released the cover beneath his palms, and all that I could do was imagine those hands on me.

   _Soon._ Soon, but I wasn’t ready just yet.

  Instead, I slid my mouth down a teasing inch, tongue playing a circle against him before I slid back up slowly.

  He _groaned._ It made me moan against him, which only brought another soft groan from the sensation of my mouth vibrating around him. My head dove again, and this time I took in half of his length, feeling the tip of him hitting against the back of my throat. I paused there - fearful that I would lose my nerve, fearful that the visions that plagued my nightmares would overwhelm me… but, no.

  There was only Silas.

  There was only my need to have him, completely.

  For a moment, I simply kept him in the depths of my mouth, my tongue playing a soft tease against him. Only when he let out a strangled little cry that could have been my name did I lift my head again.

  A small yip spilled from my throat when he caught me by the back of my neck. I hadn’t expected him to move, but the sudden sensation of him dragging me up and against his body so that he could press his mouth against my own with the sweetest of passion… it wasn’t a sensation that I was unhappy to feel. He let out a growl against my lips, and I wondered if he could taste himself in my mouth.

  I only knew that the sweet taste of him in tandem with this fervent kiss made my senses reel. I tried to pull back, and he actually whispered soft against my lips, “I’m not done yet.” Before blissfully dragging me back for another kiss.

   With his tongue dancing against my own, I wondered for a moment if I was going to be allowed to continue - all logical thought was being erased by the hot line of his body pressed against my own, his arms tight around my waist, fingers kneading up along my spine. There was nothing but Silas King and the heat of his embrace - and I wished that it would be that way forever.

  Finally, nipping at my lower lip once, he broke the kiss.

  There was a soft intensity in his eyes, as though he was processing something in his mind. He bit his lip and took a breath, started to speak and then stopped. Instead, he leaned in, kissing me again. This time, it was just lips pressing to lips - soft, sweet innocence that burned me from the inside out. When he pulled away, his eyes were half unfocused, but he could speak.

  “You don’t have to do this, Quinn.” And then, like a tidal wave crashing over me, “I _love you._ ”

  Everything that I was came undone in that moment. Everything that I had ever been flew apart and was brought back together on the wings of those words that he’d never spoken before.

   _I love you._

  I’d said it to him, but he’d always answered with soft kisses and intense stares that told me he felt it, even if he couldn’t say it… but he was saying it now, and I felt as though I had died and been born anew just from that simple phrase.

   _No one_ had ever said that to me before.

  I didn’t recognize the sensation of one hot tear slicking down my cheek, but I knew that suddenly I was grinning like a fool, and whatever fear was left to me dissolved under the weight of his stare.

  I leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to his lips before pulling back. “I love you.” And then, “I want to.”

  For a moment, I simply stared at him, a small smile playing coy across my lips. Whatever I’d been afraid of before, I didn’t have the same rules now. My fingers laced through his, and I brought his hands up stroking his knuckles against my chest, before releasing them so that they fell against my hips. “Touch me, Silas.” Before he got the wrong idea, because I could already see need sparking in his eyes, I moved.

  My body slid down his own, and a newfound confidence gave me the dauntless bravery to take the full length of him into my mouth, swallowing him down like the forbidden fruit - I’d already been given the knowledge of the world in the sweet weight of his confession.

  Silas’ entire body arched against my movement, and this time his hands slid across my neck, my shoulders, brushing through the soft bristles of hair that were growing out slightly atop my head. He moaned, full throated and full of passion - and I was called to follow that noise as though it was the sweet serenade of the pied piper. My head bobbed up, taking him down into my throat again. I swallowed reflexively around the girth of him, tasting salt and pleasure and Silas.

  My body was on fire, and my own erection was throbbing with need… but this wasn’t for me. It wasn’t about  me. It was about Silas.

  He _loved_ me.

  My head continued to work, and my eyes closed. Fingers played hungry across his torso, his hips, blunt nails digging against his flesh as I bobbed my head again and again. My pace had been slow at first, but with each pass of his sweet length into my mouth, I picked up speed - until I could hear his breath coming in aching, needy gasps above me, and his fingers against my shoulders were clenching and squeezing tight against me. Him touching me, his body telling me how much he wanted me while I continued to work against him was arousing - I could feel my own prick giving soft little beads of precum just from the sensation of it all. My own tastebuds were thick with that same, salty liquid, and I gulped it down like some liquid essence of life.

  For just another minute, I continued my teasing dance of lips to length, and then Silas’ entire body seemed to catch fire. He jerked again, and my name ached from his lips in the sweetest sound I’ve ever heard. One long, drawn out, _Quinnnnnn…_

  And then there was heat, sweet warmth, thrusting hips, and Silas’ fingers digging against my shoulders with more strength than I think he realized. My mouth fell against the length of him one last time, so that I could draw the head of him to the back of my throat and swallow with hungry reflexes… so that I could taste and take every last drop of pleasure that he spilled into me.

  Only when his body was one aching tremble of release did I draw my head back - lips swollen, eyes heavy lidded, I half fell against his thigh. I risked a glance up at him, and though I had a smile like a Cheshire Cat, I couldn’t  help but to voice my soft uncertainty. “I hope it was… I mean…” I dropped my eyes and contented myself with kissing against the side of his thigh instead of waiting for an answer.

  He made a sound in his throat, and his hands came down to lift me up, sliding me along his sweat soaked body until he could claim my mouth in a deep, probing kiss that left me breathless.

  “Amazing.” His voice was breathless, and he seemed far too overwhelmed to formulate a coherent sentence. That very fact was enough to make my ego burn with pride, and my body burn with need. I met him halfway for the next kiss, crawling until I straddled his frame with my arms wrapped tight around him.    

  His hands dove instantly down along my frame, the incoherence of his mind clearly not potent enough to keep him from a singular thought of touching me. I writhed against him, enjoying the fullness of the bed, the silk of the sheets. We'd been sneaking around as carefully as we could during training - we'd been as careful as we could be, and as bold as we dared. My promise to him that we wouldn't get caught had held firm until now, and the knowledge that we didn't _have_ to be careful anymore was burning through me with a sweet intensity that made the moment all the more memorable.

  But on the wings of that knowledge were his earlier words. Three words that I'd been aching to hear spill from his chest, three words that he'd finally given me, in the wake of my braveness. I wanted them again. I was nothing if not a greedy rake - he'd told me that a thousand times, and I was willing to prove him right again.

  "Silas..." I kissed along his neck, letting my head dip down to the hollow of his throat so that my teeth could bite a soft, firm question against that expanse of flesh.

  "Hmm?" But his voice was already libidinous with need, and I _knew_ that it wasn't himself that he was thinking of anymore. His hands worked perfect lines along my back, fingers trailing scars like a road map to the upward curve of my ass. They delved lower, playing at the seam of my cheeks, promising the weight of pleasure that he was only too happy to give, if I was willing.

  My body burned, my prick hard where it was captured between our frames - of course I was willing. There was never a moment that I _didn't_ want Silas King to touch me. But for now... just for now, I wanted his words more.

  "Sil..." I had to shiver against him, because his fingers trailed the line of that seam again, slipping softly between to play a dangerous game of temptation at the ring of muscles that guarded my inner depths.

  "Hmm, Angel?" Soft, lackadaisical, but full of heat all at once. I could tell that he was enjoying himself immensely, and I burned with the knowledge that he was still floating on a cloud of pleasure from the ministrations of my mouth.

  "You said..." My voice was careful, and I tried to pick my words. I didn't want to force him to say it again - I'd waited so patiently for the words to spill of their own volition from his throat. But now that he'd spoken them to me, I was hungry for them. I wanted nothing more than to hear him say it again and again, until it beat like a reality against my mind. I'd been so _starved_ for those words my entire life, and I hadn't realized it until he'd said them. "Did you mean it?" I couldn't bring myself to completely utter my meaning, but he smiled soft at me, his blue eyes a heaven of reassurance that I couldn't even begin to fathom what I'd done to deserve.

  Still, that gaze had been there, and solid, and starkly secure since the night that we'd first come together. We'd sealed our fates then, though I knew that they'd always been meant to cross. Even though it had been full of uncertainty of the future, we hadn't looked back. And now, on the vestiges of the words that he'd spoken so tenderly to me... I was ready to lose myself to him all over again.

   His voice came out, soft but sure, "I love you, Quinn." Fuck, but it burned across my senses. It was everything that I'd wanted to hear from him... and to know that he was saying it, so freely, so full of love and emotion... I couldn't help myself but to lean in when he pressed a gentle kiss to my lips. It turned into something sweet and scorching, with his tongue licking along my lower pout until I opened my mouth wide and let him paint poetry against the cavern that whimpered for his touch.

 When it pulled back, I had to relearn how to breath. He was smiling soft at me, his blue eyes a darkness that gave a hint of the passion that was boiling inside of him. "And it's the sort of love that sends me spiraling into my own demise, and that razes nations to the ground."

  _Poetry_ . The man was pure fucking poetry, and I couldn't wrap my mind around what he said to make sense of the reference. I was melting, and filling with a sweet elation all at once that was overwhelming me. Instead of forcing myself to logic, I let my emotions spill up to bubble form my lips. I laughed - it was soft and bubbling and full of pure, innocent joy that I'd _never_ heard spill from my chest before. I spilled forward against him, wrapping my arms tight around him and kissing the corners of his mouth. "I love you, too." And when I said it this time, there was no echoing cry for a return, because he'd finally given me the answer to my confession. He was a sweet and honest truth, strong in my chest - the knowledge that this was the only man I was ever meant to be with, the only person who would ever hold my heart was so strong and thick in the beat of my pulse that I couldn't breath around it. I didn't want to.

 I just wanted him. Forever.

 The way that his arms circled around my waist, pulling me close so he could claim my lips again told me that I had him - forever, and through whatever came after.

 And it would never be enough.


End file.
